


The Two Outliers

by shnuffeluv



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: He fell in love with someone from the stars.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thirteenth Doctor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Two Outliers

He didn't know how to explain the attraction. She wasn't quite a woman, wasn't quite a man. She was from the stars, an other, she shouldn't exist. She was an alien, but God, did he love her. She kissed him tenderly, on his scaled cheek, and her grin when he opened his eyes was to die for. "I love you," she said. "I hope you realize that."

"I love you too." And God, did he. He would stay with her until his body gave out if she'd let him. "Doctor...I love you."

"I love you too...Janus," she breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> archiveedit  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply. If you don't want a reply, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
